


The Disney Princesses get corrupted from within

by Thomas_DP



Category: Disney Princesses, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Balls Play, Bondage, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Disney, Disney Movies, Drooling, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hardcore, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Masturbation, Nudity, Princesses, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, handjob, male ejaculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: What if Vanellope had another friend, whom she considers to be like a brother-figure, besides Ralph? And what if he entered the room of the Disney princesses instead of Vanellope, during their mission to earn enough money to pay for the steering wheel? The movie would definitely get a different rating than just PG, that's for sure!
Relationships: Rapunzel (Disney)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	The Disney Princesses get corrupted from within

**Every Disney princess which got featured in the movie “Ralph Breaks The Internet” will make an appearance in this chapter. The ones who will end up not having enough votes will just leave in the second chapter to do something Disney-related and will be out of the picture from then on, so be sure to vote for your favourites in the poll!**

**If you wanna skip the plot-heavy intro and move straight to the smut part of the story, scroll down until you see the //////////////////// line.**

My name is Smash, Mash for the friends, and I’m a pervert. Or well, I’m supposed to be one, if only I hadn’t been blue-balled by my game for my entire life.

Let’s see. I’m 6 feet tall. I weigh 143 pounds. Got a little bit of a rampant libido on me. My passion bubbles very near the surface, around the groin area to be precise, I guess, not gonna lie.

Anyhoo, what else?

I provide support. Sexual support to be precise. Professionally. I’m very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. The thing is, I’m not the main character of my game. So yeah, naturally I’m not the one getting all the puss. I’ve been able to somewhat handle it the first couple years, yet after many more years of sexual inactivity, I was sick and tired of wanking it on my own.

Man, it sure must be nice being the main guy…

Anyway, I guess that some more details are in order here.

While Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade has more than enough entertainment and games for the kids and teens, there were some porn games located in a closed off and restricted area of the arcade. That way, the adults who brought their kids to the arcade could do something fun on their own, while they waited for their kid to be done with their gaming.

One of those games is called “The Upstanding Citizen”, where the main character has to keep the city safe by banging female sexy criminals and evildoers. There are multiple types of enemies in the game, with each type needing a different sex-position to battle-fuck to achieve victory. 

Acting as the sidekick of said main character is me; a rather handsome guy in his mid-twenties. As I mentioned earlier, I don’t participate in any of the fucking and I’m just around to provide sexual support, by keeping track of every unlocked sex position and which position each encountered enemy type has been found to be weak against. I can figure this out by just touching a woman on her forehead while not breaking eye-contact.

Having seen so much fucking happen in my entire life up-close, and possessing just a vast amount of sexual knowledge in general, on account of my support-function, I’m just fucking fed up with it all.

About to leave my game one day, I coincidentally left at the exact same time the plug was pulled off every porn cabinet. Turned out that with the Internet and such being readily available, no adult gave a single fuck anymore about those old fashioned porn games. Especially not when they can just enjoy much more modern and fun games on their mobile phone while waiting for their kids to be done.

Being the sole survivor of the entire porn section, I eventually ended up in the game central station of the normal games, after having spent days wandering through the tunnels; aka the electric cables.

I was stopped and inspected by a nerdy looking surge protector, and after not being allowed entry, I kneed him in the groin and threw away his glasses. I wasn’t really in the mood to be messed with, you know?

With the porn section games having never had a central station of their own, it’s safe to say that I was quite amazed when I saw all the gateways to the games and all the characters just walking around. I soon had to explain who I was and where I came from of course, to some people who were curious after noticing me for the first time.

Having had time enough to come up with a proper excuse, I told them that I came from one of the games “in the back”, which only had games which adults could play, as they were just so hardcore, mature and difficult. A blatant lie of course, but it immediately established myself as a badass to all my new peers.

I quickly ended up befriending Ralph from the game Fix-it Felix Jr., as we both had in common the fact that we wanted much more out of life. While helping out Ralph during his adventure to get himself a medal and some validation from his peers, we eventually met and befriended Vanellope; the main character from the game Candy Rush.

I soon established myself as some sort of big brother figure to her and I actually got myself laid near the end as well, when I encountered sergeant Calhoun. Being the recipient of a lifetime of extreme sexual frustrations, her inexperienced mind and body was of course unable to handle so much stress and pleasure. She ended up submitting to me almost immediately, and since then, I’ve been using her as my personal cum-dumpster, which further honed my sexual skills even more.

It’s a good thing that Felix Jr ended up searching for Ralph in the wrong games, because who knows how different the story could have gone with him around!

Further strengthening my friendship with Ralph and Vanellope during the next six years, I also became quite the efficient sex-adept with Calhoun as my willing Guinea pig. I eventually wanted to get it on with different women as well, but it was slim pickings at Litwak’s arcade unfortunately.

Vanellope wanted more out of life as well; different tracks to be precise. Growing a little worried that she was no longer content with her lot in life, I still expected things to remain more or less the same regardless. Boy, was that a monumental fuckup.

In the progress of banging Calhoun during the day, seeing as Hero’s Duty; her game, was being repaired that day, I wasn’t around to stop Ralph from indirectly causing Vanellope’s game to be broken.

I berated the absolute shit out of Vanellope, for acting so irresponsible and selfish while a goddamn player was controlling her, and when Ralph tried to lecture her as well, I gave it to him hard too.

“The fuck were you thinking making a new track during the day? You know goddamn well that she wouldn’t be able to resist trying it out the moment she first noticed it! Why didn’t you do it during the goddamn night?!” I said.

It all came a little too late of course, but people still need to learn from their mistakes.

So yeah, off we went trying to find a new steering wheel on the internet, so that Candy Rush could be saved. I did order Calhoun to work as a gloryhole slut in a toilet stall in Tappers’ bar before we left though. Giving a little back to the community is a very commendable act after all.

We went to EBay, got ourselves the steering wheel in the auction, but then we found out that we had to pay for it with actual Dollars. And we were broke as fuck, of course. So no steering wheel for us if we couldn’t fork up the money during the next 24 hours.

We eventually set out to make money acquiring in-game items for gamers, with the theft of Shank’s car giving us more than enough money to pay for the steering wheel, if we succeeded of course. Shank’s like this racing chick in a game called Slaughter Race, and we definitely cut it close in there a couple times!

Every second can be your last in that world, but we did manage to steal Shank’s car eventually. Vanellope even raced Shank in it, and I couldn’t help but start to worry a little when I heard Vanellope mention how awesome and exciting the world of Slaughter Race was. I complimented her driving during the chase, as it was fucking ultra-rad, and I had to admit to myself that Shank’s driving skills were pretty impressive as well. 

I did that silently of course, as it would be stupid to make Vanellope even more enamoured with the game and its inhabitants than she already was.

Try as I might however, I couldn’t stop Vanellope from being impressed by Shank, especially when they finally stopped us and the resulting conversation ended up leading us to Buzztube. Realising that there was a big chance that Vanellope might want to stay in Slaughter Race after our adventure would be over, I immediately took Ralph aside and had a conversation with him about this worrisome topic, when Vanellope started asking people directions on how to get to Buzztube.

He was a little worried, sure, but he was still convinced that she wouldn’t ever leave her game and her friends behind in the end for her own selfish needs. Remembering everything which Vanellope had said the day before the start of our adventure, and after everything I had seen and heard while we were in Slaughter Race, I was not as convinced as him however. Deciding to take matters into my own hands before shit would eventually hit the fan by Vanellope going turbo, I told Ralph that I wouldn’t be long.

Entering Slaughter Race again, I then quickly beat my face against a wall until it was all bloodied, before rejoining my friends again. Telling my shocked friends that Shank and her friends stumbled upon me while I was just asking some NPCS for directions to Buzztube, I then continued my fake story by telling Vanellope and Ralph that they had beat me to a pulp for trying to steal Shank’s car earlier. 

The only reason they hadn’t done so earlier was because we were together and Shank and her gang thought that they wouldn’t be able to take on both me and Ralph at the same time. Let’s be honest; it sounded like a pretty convincing argument and both my friends fortunately ended up buying it right away.

Having never before seen Vanellope so hurt and angry, she even vowed to never set a foot inside the Slaughter Race game again, and cursed Shank for hurting her older brother. I felt a little bad for betraying her trust like that, but it was for the greater good after all…

Not wanting to hang around the lethal racing game any longer than was necessary, Vanellope then told us that she had found out how to get to Buzztube. Before we took off, I first healed my injuries by consuming a health potion I had stolen from Link earlier, while he and Ganon had been busy double teaming Zelda. It was kinky as fuck of course, but people should learn to lock their doors properly…

Or maybe they secretly wanted some voyeurs to witness the horny threesome...who knows really.

Meeting with Yesss sometime later, who was the head algorithm of Buzztube, we eventually ended up splitting into two teams. Ralph would stay behind to make lucrative videos with Yesss’ assistance and guidance, while me and Vanellope would help out by being popups and directing more people to Buzztube and Ralph’s videos.

We ended up going to some magical-looking kiddy place, called “Disney”. It honestly looked like a goddamn fever dream to me. All went well actually, until Vanellope bumped into some armoured dude called a stormtrooper or something, who then wanted to arrest us for being unauthorized clickbait.

Cue a rather intense but short chase-scene, with Vanellope being able to slip into the dressing room of what appeared to be dwarves dressed in some medieval getups. I didn’t have as much luck as her however, seeing as I was just way too big to fit through that tiny door, so I saw myself forced to enter the room right next to it.

It was a pink door with the word “Princesses” on it, with me using my lock pick skills to enter the room, just as the stormtroopers turned around the corner.

Talk about cutting it close, huh? I could say I then ended up from the frying pan into the fire, but so much mind-blowing fucking happened in that room that I can now definitely say that barging in there had been the best decision in my entire life!

My name is Smash, and I have no regrets!

  
**/////////////////////////////////////**

Immediately closing and locking the door, Smash turned around and came face to face with a small horde of threatened and alert Disney princesses. Having assumed defensive positions and brandishing many lethal-looking implements, the curious women all demanded to know who Smash was and why he had broken into their room at the same time.

Scared of Merida’s bow and arrow and Mulan’s sword and not knowing who to address first, Smash was frantically trying to come up with an excuse to validate his presence, when he suddenly locked eyes with Rapunzel.

“Wow…” exclaimed the both of them, the moment they properly looked at each other for the very first time. Too stunned to speak, with his cock starting to harden, creating a visible bulge in his pants, Smash did anything but defuse the already tense situation however.

Scared of the sudden extension in Smash’s pants, Merida let loose her arrow out of fear. Yet having lost her calm and balance, Merida narrowly missed Smash’s dick, but shredded the zipper of his pants and the front side of his boxers instead. Nine inches of hard cock spilled out, with most of the gathered princesses acting too scared and yelling at each other that they needed to expel Smash from their room too loudly, for them to notice Pocahontas’ interested grin.

“Calm down everybody, please! I’m fairly certain that he means us no harm and that he’s just looking for a place to lay low for a while! He doesn’t look from around here and he probably got into an argument with somebody outside! That’s probably all there is to it!” proclaimed Rapunzel in a passionate bid to calm down her fellow princesses.

Not fully convinced yet, the other princesses eventually relented when Pocahontas vouched for Smash as well, with the fact that she was one of the oldest women currently present in the room and also the most mature one as well, providing the decisive argument. 

Sex-starved since basically forever and seeing an opportunity to finally have sex with a handsome, hung guy, Pocahontas wasted no time and immediately started putting her plan in motion. The newcomer’s cock wouldn’t remain hard forever after all!

“That’s right, let’s all just calm down. We’re not a bunch of savages after all! Why don’t we start off fresh with you taking off your shirt.” asked Pocahontas politely to Smash, who frowned as he didn’t understand why he needed to take off his shirt, when only his pants had been ruined.

A quick conspirative wink from the brown-skinned beauty convinced him to do as she requested however.

“Why does he need to take off his shirt?” asked Elsa, while she and the others were totally unable to stop staring at Smash’s hard dick.

“Because we irreversibly ruined his pants. That means that we’ll have to make him a new one a little later, together with a shirt which will match his new pants. Cinderella’s mice will get that done in a jiffy no doubt.” explained Pocahontas, who just needed Smash totally naked for the next step of her plan.

With Smash now standing fully naked in front of them, seeing as he took off his shoes and socks for good measure as well, the overwhelmed guy couldn’t help but get a little uncomfortable, as all the princesses currently present kept staring at him with hungry eyes and slightly salivating mouths. A naked handsome, hung guy was quite the ultra-rare treat for them after all.

Wanting to break the ice and get rid of the awkward atmosphere, Smash told them his name and he was about to tell them more, when Anna interrupted him by asking him if he was a prince or not.

“A prince? Nope, not a drop of royal blood in my veins, for as far as I know at least.”

With Anna having taken the initiative however, soon all the other princesses started asking Smash a whole bunch of personal questions as well.

“Do you have magic hair or any other magical body parts?” asked Rapunzel while she stroked her own unique blonde hair.

Briefly considering answering that his dick could get quite “magical” from time to time, Smash quickly decided against it and replied with “no”.

“Do you have magic hands?” asked Elsa, who made magical ice appear out of her own pearly white hands.

Thinking back of the countless times he made Calhoun climax with only his fingers, Smash yet again replied negatively. He still didn’t fully know what kind of women he was currently dealing with after all.

Cinderella asked him if animals talked to him, with her holding birds and mice in her hands, while Pocahontas held her pet raccoon and Jasmine rubbed her right cheek against her pet tiger’s face.

Replying with “Oh, bestiality! Kinky!”, Smash quickly answered “no” again, after seeing the puzzled expressions of the three princesses in front of him.

Snow White asked him if he was poisoned, with Smash getting tired of having to answer “no” all the damn time. “Although Tappers occasionally serves some very vile concoctions, whenever he’s drunk himself.”

Aurora and Tiana asked him if he’d been cursed before, to which Smash replied: “Cursed with virginity for most of my life, yeah. The fuck is up with you girls, anyway? Sounds like y’all have been through a lot.”

Ignoring his remark as everybody became more relaxed with each question they asked of Smash, Rapunzel and Belle asked him if he’d ever been kidnapped or enslaved.

Unable to keep his dick from getting rock hard when he heard this, Smash affectionately stroked both their chins before letting out an impressed whistle. “Holy fuck, you girls are even sluttier than I expected you to be! Seems like I won’t have to start from zero after all!”

“Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for this exciting looking thing?” asked Ariel, followed by her curiously poking the tip of Smash’s cock.

“Nope again. One hundred percent fully natural, baby! Speaking about being natural, are you a natural redhead? I love redheads!” mentioned Smash in an excited manner.

Replying with an eager “Yes!”, Ariel quickly crawled back to the others when some precum dripped out of Smash’s dick and landed on Ariel’s finger. Rapunzel had a jealous expression on her face for five whole seconds after witnessing this, which was something that was only noticed by Pocahontas, who made a mental note to remember this and make use of it in her plan later on.

Snow White continued the question round by asking Smash if he ever had experienced True Love’s Kiss before.

“Eh, kissing’s kinda overrated. Receiving a blowjob is where it’s truly at! Together with full-blown fucking of course!” mentioned Smash, who felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard multiple princesses giggle nervously in response to his lewd remark.

Jasmine finally gathered enough courage to ask him if he had any daddy issues, to which Smash replied with “No, but I can be your new daddy if you want me to, baby girl!”, as he tickled her chin.

Rapunzel finished off the question round with a very personal question, while she had an incredibly eager and hopeful expression on her face.

“And now for the million-dollar question: Do you have a girlfriend?”

Smash replied with no, as he considered Calhoun to just be his sex slave. Rapunzel let out an excited squeal upon hearing this, with every other princess sighing in relief and a twinkle now being visible in their eyes after having heard Smash’s answer.

Cinderella and Ariel then grabbed Smash’s discarded shirt and excitedly sniffed it, before curiously asking him what fabric it was made of and stating that they would love to have one of their own.

“Eh, you really don’t. It can get a little itchy from time to time. Clothes are overrated anyway. Just go fully nekkid! You’re all stunners and it seems like most of you have had some serious issues with personal freedom and such. And there’s nothing more liberating than being naked all the time!” said Smash, who decided to push his luck with his new group of interested admirers.

Most of the princesses hesitated about getting naked of course, yet Pocahontas set the example by stripping naked almost immediately and by saying: “It’s only fair, girls. If he’s naked because of our actions, it’s only fair that we show the same amount of skin. We’re all for equality after all, aren’t we?” 

Not wanting a naked Pocahontas to steal all of Smash’s adoration and attention, Rapunzel quickly took off her dress as well, with the others now following suit quite quickly and eagerly as well.

Smash started drooling when he saw so many naked, exquisite bodies within arm’s reach, with him just barely being able to contain his raging lust. Rapunzel’s naked body especially caught his undivided attention, with him staring at her so intensely and long, that the girl quickly got shy and hid her naked front behind her long hair.

Pocahontas managed to notice this as well and quickly put two and two together.

With everybody now naked and standing around Smash in a small circle, an awkward silence came over the group, until Anna eventually broke it with an interesting question.

“Err, what are we supposed to do next?”

Pretending as if an idea had suddenly struck her, while she actually had been thinking about it the moment she had seen Smash’s naked dick, Pocahontas exclaimed excitedly: “We finally do what none of us have been able to do before! We explore a man’s body and have sex with him until we’ve become experts at having sex!”

Everybody reacted shocked and surprised, even Smash. Pocahontas quickly defended and explained her suggestion by asking her fellow princesses who of them was absolutely tired of having to masturbate all the time. Everybody raised their hand immediately, with Rapunzel mentioning that her vagina ached for something more, while she stared directly at Smash’s face.

“Less than half an hour ago, none of us had ever seen a cock before, for crying out loud!” continued Pocahontas, in a desperate bid to fully convince the already half-convinced princesses.

“Come again? Don’t you have boyfriends, husbands or princes to fool around with?” asked a stunned Smash to the de facto leader of the group.

“Our lucky original movie versions do! We’re just their avatars! We’ve only got their memories and experiences right up till the point that their movies ended! We weren’t part of whatever happened in our respective world, after those movies ended! We’ve never received our own happy endings, nor did we experience a single lick of pleasure, as Disney would sooner let itself go bankrupt than show a naked tit in their princess flicks!” exclaimed an angry and frustrated Pocahontas, with her fellow princesses nodding in agreement and frustration as well.

“After all these years of being denied the real deal and having to satiate ourselves with masturbating all the damn time, I think that none of us have any attachment or feelings of love left for our supposed partners! And now we finally have a bonafide, handsome naked guy, with an exemplary cock to boot, standing right in front of us! What a bunch of retards would we be if we let this unique opportunity pass us by, by kicking this stud out of room without even getting intimate with him?!” finished Pocahontas, whose fiery rhetoric had seriously animated and energised her fellow princesses.

“That’s right! I want to get plenty intimate with Smash! And not only today! We’re princesses for Pete’s sake! We deserve some perks and privileges! And I think I speak for all of us when I say that Smash being our boyfriend should be one of those perks! That way, he can have sex with us all the time!” yelled out Rapunzel, who rolled her eyes when some of the other princesses started blushing and looking at their feet when they heard Rapunzel utter the word “boyfriend”.

“How about just “sex instructor” to start with? Gotta start small with these kinds of things, after all!” suggested Smash, who saw to his relief that that had somehow made the others feel less shy and bashful.

“And I feel like Rapunzel should be the first one to get it on with our new teacher! With her passionate spirit and boundless determination, she will effortlessly pave the way for the rest of us!” added Pocahontas, who grabbed Rapunzel’s left hand and raised it high in the air.

Trying to act surprised and shy, this outcome was exactly what Rapunzel had been hoping for, as a matter of fact, with the blushing, naked blonde instantly accepting going first, as her friends cheered her on.

Before the training could truly begin however, Smash first requested to touch Rapunzel’s forehead. Explaining to them that his powers allowed him to figure out their favourite dormant kinks and sex positions by doing so, Smash grinned when he heard Elsa mention in the background: “Aha! He does have magic hands!”.

Smash got to see more than he bargained for however, as besides the necessary info about Rapunzel’s kinks, the events of the entire Tangled movie played out in an instant as well, the moment he touched Rapunzel’s forehead. A little shaken and worried, Smash immediately shared this revelation with the group.

Yet he calmed down right away, when Belle proclaimed it to be a wonderful side effect, as it would make the sex even more passionate, now that he could act all familiar and super close with them by just spending a couple seconds touching their forehead.

Taking some moments to recollect his thoughts and to regain his composure, Smash couldn’t help but make a couple remarks about the events which had transpired in Rapunzel’s movie.

“Your kingdom is called Corona? Damn. Also, that singing and the flower doesn’t make any sense. Since when do flowers have auditory organs?” said Smash, to which Rapunzel just casually shrugged in response.

_“Fucking lol, that dumb bitch told Rapunzel when her real birthday was? No wonder she got curious about the lights and put two and two together eventually.”_ thought Smash to himself, before grabbing hold of some of Rapunzel’s magical hair.

“I’ve never seen you use a conditioner. What’s your secret?” asked Smash, with Rapunzel just replying that it was part of the perks of working for Disney.

_“Sheesh, she’s lucky that her parents didn’t try for another kid. Taking care of the kingdom’s legacy is top priority after all.”_ was Smash’s next thought, before he grabbed Rapunzel’s hair again.

“How strong is your back to move around so much with all that hair? It must weigh a ton!”

“Err, Disney perk? Honestly, I’ve never really thought too much about it. Maybe it’s part of the magical qualities of my hair?” answered Rapunzel while fidgeting with her hair and blushing heavily.

***********

Unable to withstand so much naked adorableness and control himself any longer, Smash lunged forward and started making out with Rapunzel so passionately, that it got all the other princesses wet in a matter of seconds. His erection poking against her belly and covering it in his precum probably helped a great deal with that.

Feeling like she was in heaven right now, Rapunzel’s legs turned to jelly while she had Smash’s tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and her own tongue. Feeling tingly all over her excited body, Rapunzel had a mini-orgasm while her face became as red as a tomato.

Still in the process of passionately kissing Rapunzel, Smash then fondled, groped and explored her naked body, with Rapunzel soon following his example and grabbing hold of his hard cock. Being a little surprised that it felt so hot to the touch, Rapunzel moaned into Smash’s mouth when he felt both his hands cupping and caressing her exposed breasts.

Her nipples were rock hard, with some light pinching action being all it took to bring the overwhelmed girl to her knees. Not wanting to let down Smash and wanting to make sure that he’d be into her as much as possible, seeing as she felt like she had to compete with the other princesses for Smash’s love and attention, Rapunzel quickly started cupping his balls.

Softly stroking his cock at first with one hand, while she massages his balls with her other hand, Rapunzel’s breathing was erratic and heavy, with her chest heaving up and down rapidly and her cheeks becoming even more flushed than they already were. Too excited and eager to please to take a break however, Rapunzel quickly took the first couple inches of Smash’ cock into her mouth and started to lightly suck the erect shaft.

Growing more motivated and energetic with every moan Smash produced and the constant praise and compliments from her fellow princesses, it didn’t take too long for Rapunzel to take her blowjob to the next level. Managing to fit half of Smash’s cock into her warm mouth, Rapunzel started bobbing her head back and forth on his throbbing cock at a much faster pace, with drool and precum soon running down her face and chin, all the way to her tits and her hard nipples.

Pausing her blowjob for a couple seconds to rub the wetness all over her chest, doing so made Smash horny enough to grab handfuls of Rapunzel’s hair, to really slam his cock deep into her throat. Having lost control over the situation, Rapunzel’s eyes opened wide when her throat started getting invaded by Smash’s thrusting cock.

Feeling more lightheaded after each powerful thrust, Rapunzel didn’t want to struggle against or object to Smash’s teachings however, so she took the intense throat-pounding as best as she could manage. She did tap him on the hips multiple times to indicate that she was running out of breath, yet her face kept on being shoved back and forth Smash’s throbbing cock at a wild pace regardless.

Close to cumming from having her mouth and throat used as a cocksleeve by her new boyfriend, Rapunzel’s entire body tensed up and excited sounds were uttered by the other princesses when Smash started shooting multiple thick ropes of cum down her gullet. Swallowing constantly with big gulps, Rapunzel managed to down most of Smash’s large load, yet try as she might, a significant portion of cum still ended up spilling out of her mouth before Smash’s orgasm was finally over.

Coughing lightly while Smash was still enjoying the afterglow of such an intense nut, Rapunzel was shocked to see her fellow princesses dash towards the spilled cum. Each of them eagerly dipped a finger into the small cum-puddle and licked it clean with much gusto, with everybody soon agreeing on the fact that it tasted quite good, to Smash’s surprise.

Especially Ariel couldn’t get enough of it and ended up making out with Rapunzel to taste it once more. Not having enough energy or motivation to resist, Rapunzel moaned and whimpered softly while Ariel kept rubbing and flicking her tongue against her own and the inside of her mouth. The semi cum-swap was cut short by Smash rubbing Rapunzel’s swollen clit with his right index finger.

Already being so close to the edge, Rapunzel managed to endure it for precisely five seconds, before she ended up screaming in pleasure while her entire body was twitching and spasming like crazy. Her hips bucking wildly, Rapunzel was totally helpless and at the mercy of the new blissful pleasure while she experienced her first ever squirting-orgasm.

While she was covering the floor with her juices, the other princesses quickly took a couple steps closer to see if Rapunzel was doing alright and if she needed assistance, with Smash assuring them that Rapunzel was just having the time of her life, as evidenced by her squirting.

Stunned once more when he heard that none of them had ever before squirted even once, Smash rubbed his palms together in excitement, as it meant that his new “pupils” would be incredibly easy to please and take total advantage of. Grinning wildly when Rapunzel had finally regained her composure and started covering his still-erect cock in thankful kisses for giving her such untold pleasure, Smash whispered into her ears that if she wanted to become his, then she’d have to get her hot little self onto one of the big beds standing in the room pronto.

*****************

Unable to keep himself from laughing for a couple seconds when he saw Rapunzel trip and fall onto the floor, in her wild excitement to get onto the bed as fast as possible, Smash’s heart started beating incredibly fast when the both of them were on the bed and looking intensely into each other’s eyes.

Not wanting to disrupt the romantic atmosphere by speaking, Smash just kept on looking straight into Rapunzel’s eyes while slowly prodding the tip of his dick against her eager, virgin pussy. He halted for a couple seconds when he noticed Rapunzel wincing after the first couple inches of his cock were inside her pussy, yet wanting to make her feel good as soon as possible, Smash continued shoving more of his cock into her before initiating a slow-paced thrusting.

Eager to keep on bonding with Smash as much as she could, Rapunzel hugged and kissed Smash after he had deflowered her in the romantic missionary position. Placing her hands on Smash’s ass and applying pressure to it by pushing, to feel his cock thrusting even deeper inside of her tingly pussy, Rapunzel wondered why she wasn’t seeing any blood around her crotch.

Feeling just too damn great to ponder about it for any longer however, Rapunzel just chalked it up to Disney being too prude to show blood ever, before continuing to moan into the mouth of her new, experienced lover. Feeling encouraged when he heard the other princesses starting to finger themselves to the erotic sight of him fucking Rapunzel, Smash soon picked up the pace and started driving his cock deeper and faster inside Rapunzel’s eager slit.

Her moaning and kissing became much more frantic as he kept ploughing her faster and harder, with Smash’s movements now being a little more restricted, as Rapunzel’s hug had soon turned into quite the tight vice-grip. Wanting to calm her down a little, as it was quite obvious that she was still feeling quite tense and stressed, Smash decided on whispering some very sweet words into her ear. He meant every last word of what he would mention to her during the next couple moments, so he wanted to make sure that the others were unable to hear any of it.

“I think that you’re the hottest princess of them all. Everything about you is so absolutely amazing; I’m so fucking into you. I’d be honoured to be your boyfriend and to make love to you every single day from now on. Your perfect body’s making my cock go crazy, babe.”

Continuing to slam his cock into Rapunzel’s tight pussy, Smash paused for a couple seconds when he noticed the ultra-extreme, super-duper, mega-intense joyful and excited expression on her face. Noticing that Rapunzel was about to squeal extra-hard, like the teenage girls who watched their movies, Smash quickly started kissing her to muffle the extremely excited sounds coming out of her mouth.

Smash had no idea how happy and ecstatic he had made Rapunzel with the words he had just whispered into her ear, although her squirting the moment he kissed her, gave him a pretty good idea of how much joy he had given her. Rapunzel’s second orgasm did make her pussy feel extra-tight however, which caused Smash to go into overdrive by fucking her orgasmic cunt so hard, that the bed soon started to creak loudly.

Unable to keep this hardcore pounding up for much longer, Smash eventually penetrated Rapunzel’s cervix with one final, deep thrust, before flooding her womb with his piping-hot cum. Continuing to fill up his new girlfriend non-stop, while said girlfriend had swung her legs around his back to make sure that his cock would remain inside her cum-hungry pussy for as long as possible, Smash then passionately French-kissed Rapunzel so hard and long, that they both quickly ran completely out of breath.

Panting and tired from the intense fucking once both their orgasms were finally over, Rapunzel constantly kept scooping the cum oozing out of her pussy with her finger and licking it clean, while Smash was busy explaining to the others on what they need to do, to carry out Rapunzel’s special kink and favourite sex position.

************

Sitting down on a chair, Smash was busy playing with Rapunzel’s bouncing tits, while the turned-on princess kept pulling herself up by her hair, to then let her pussy slide down all the way to the base of Smash’s cock repeatedly. Rapunzel’s hair had been swung over one of the ceiling rafters, with her hair being strong enough for her to end up slamming her pussy up and down her lover’s cock at a frenzied pace in no time at all.

Soon running out of breath and feeling her arms getting weak, Rapunzel was quickly aided by Ariel and Belle, who kept lifting her up and down Smash’s cock by pushing her upwards and downwards, with the both of them getting their faces drenched in Smash’s and Rapunzel’s precum and juices in the process.

Riding Smash’s cock at an insane speed with the help of her fellow sluts, Rapunzel eventually swung her arms around Smash’s neck and ended up making out with him again, mere moments before covering his entire chest with her juices when she experienced her third squirting-orgasm of the day.

Ariel and Belle kept lifting Rapunzel up and down his cock during her orgasm however, with Smash gritting his teeth as he desperately tried to prolong his next cumshot for as many seconds as he could manage. Rapunzel’s pussy was too snug and amazing for Smash to last much longer however, with Smash blasting multiple ropes of cum into her quivering body again, while Ariel and Belle still continued to stimulate his sensitive dick with Rapunzel’s orgasmic cunt.

Breathing heavily but still eager to fuck Rapunzel’s brains out even more, Smash and the others quickly helped her get ready to be banged in another kinky position, right after Pocahontas had caught a significant amount of Rapunzel’s juices and Smash’s cum into a big bowl. She didn’t mind waiting her turn to fuck Smash, but in the meantime, she’d treat herself to a delicious snack by turning the contents of the bowl into a tasty shake!

Smash decided to pop Rapunzel’ anal cherry as well, when the horny girl was suspended in mid-air by her hair, which was wrapped around her wrists stretched out above her head, her tits, stomach and legs. It was wrapped over her mouth as well, making her able to just produce a couple muffled sounds, as Smash’s cock invaded her backdoor, while a braided portion of her hair was currently riding deep into her drenched pussy. The intense way it rubbed against her sensitive, swollen clit would have made Rapunzel intensely moan like a bitch in heat, if only she didn’t have her own hair stuck in her mouth!

Experiencing her very first “bondage”-session and anal pounding at the very same time, Rapunzel was unable to endure so much intense pleasure being visited upon her inexperienced body in such short notice. Orgasming and drooling almost non-stop, Rapunzel turned her hair into a wet mess in no time flat, with the sharp stinging pain coming from her ass soon completely turning into pleasure as well.

Her stretched-out arms would have started to hurt, if it weren’t for the fact that Smash was bouncing her tight asshole on his cock at a breakneck speed. Her hair digging lightly into her skin turned Rapunzel on even more, with the helpless, vulnerable state she currently found herself in enhancing her next big orgasm an immense amount, around the same time Smash gave her her first ever anal creampie.

Her fingers already stretched-out and her toes curling as her eyes started rolling into the back of her head, Rapunzel’s mind continued to be blown when Smash started spanking her beautiful, shapely asscheeks as well.

Ariel in the meantime had inched closer to the erotic fuckfest, to watch everything up-close while masturbating, with her reaching her own orgasm when Rapunzel started squirting all over her face. Her braided hair was still covering her clit and pussy, yet she still ended up squirting so hard and long that a big portion of Ariel’s face ended up being covered in her juices regardless.

Being suspended in mid-air again by braided portions of her hair wrapped around her legs and arms, this time, Rapunzel’s mouth was left uncovered, as Smash was fucking the ever-loving fuck out of it. Slamming his cock so hard and deep into Rapunzel’s mouth and throat that his cock was soon smeared with her pink-purple lipstick, Smash only moved positions when he noticed that Rapunzel was starting to black out.

Having her pussy ravaged from behind, Rapunzel’s body started vigorously swinging back and forth with each powerful thrust, which impaled her pussy and womb even harder on Smash’s cock. Most of the other princesses reached their own orgasms during this extra-kinky erotic showing, with many of them fantasising about them being in Rapunzel’s place, getting hammered hard by Smash’s awesome cock.

Moaning so loud that she was unable to hear the naughty sounds of Smash’s cock pounding her pussy and his balls slapping against her crotch, Rapunzel was soon left a drooling, orgasmic mess, while she tried in vain to proclaim her intense adoration for Smash and his amazing dick with incomprehensible sentences and mutterings.

His cock still sensitive from all the earlier cumshots, pounding Rapunzel’s womb so aggressively really drained Smash’s energy, with him eventually blowing another thick load deep inside her pussy. Not forgetting about pleasuring his exhausted partner however, Smash started fingering her cunt after he filled it to the brim with his cum.

Already pushed to her limits, this new kinky sensation made Rapunzel squirt so hard, that she ended up losing consciousness, which also immediately marked the end of her first sex session with Smash. Oozing cum out of her sore cunt while her body continued to sway softly while still being suspended by her hair, Rapunzel’s last thought before she blacked out was about her wondering how she ever managed to go so long without having Smash’s spectacular cock filling her non-stop with his delicious cum…

************

With the both of them tired out and panting like crazy, the others congratulated them on a perfect sex-demonstration and also proclaimed their wishes to experience the same pleasure as Rapunzel had just experienced.

They were a little bummed out of course, when Smash told them that both he and his dick needed to rest, before he could start pounding the next princess. Rapunzel suddenly came to everybody’s rescue however, by suggesting to use the healing powers of her hair to make his dock all hard and ready again.

“I guess that could work, yeah. But I’m actually on a mission to collect enough money to help out a little girl get her game fixed. I don’t think I can spend any more time with you girls today.” mentioned a saddened Smash while rubbing his sore penis.

He was surprised to hear and see all the princesses fawning over himself for being such a helpful, compassionate man, instead of becoming as sad as he currently was, with Pocahontas quickly giving an explanation as to why they weren’t bothered by it at all.

“Time flows differently inside this room, you see. While many hours or even days pass by in here, the time outside this room only progresses by a couple minutes. Because with the ridiculous amount of those stupid Disney princess-quizzes and other such mindless crap we need to do, we’d never have a single second of free time for ourselves, without this enchanted room! So you can spend as long as you want in here, banging all of us over and over again!”

Growing ecstatic and excited again upon hearing such wonderful news, Smash quickly let Rapunzel wrap her hair all around his cock. He couldn’t help mentioning however, that they could perhaps turn deflowered women back into virgins as well, with the restorative powers of Rapunzel’s hair. Yet Rapunzel quickly shot down that idea by mentioning that she wasn’t “such a big fan of losing my virginity over and over again.”

Singing her song to revitalise Smash and his cock again, Rapunzel and the others let out a surprised gasp when the healing process ended up giving Smash’s ballsack a shiny golden colour, besides a raging hard-on as well.

“Err, wow…this is kinda weird to be honest! I don’t think it was supposed to do this, right? Erm…so…who is next?”

\------------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this new story! Be sure to vote on the Disney-poll, which has been added down below!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

**New Polls:**

**A Disney princess related smut-poll. Time to mess with your childhood:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb>

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!  
<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
